


Unnamed Human

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: The Sweetz, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Gen, Pain, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: This is a very short but very dark work.Please do not continue if you're triggered by suicide or selfharm.





	Unnamed Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short but very dark work.  
> Please do not continue if you're triggered by suicide or selfharm.

The sun had set about an hour ago. Darkness surrounding the young woman, sitting on a swing on the playground. No kids were around this late.

 

He was just casually jogging around the city as he noticed her. Normally he used playgrounds for a rest or some easy workouts. But her aura drew him in. Like she was glowing.

 

Slowly he got closer, the dim lights highlighting her a little. She was covered in blood. Droplets falling to the ground.

 

It seamed like she wasn’t even realizing him. She was lost in her pain. Mentally and physically.

 

When he was close enough he saw the cuts. The blood. The tears. He felt like he would throw up any moment.

  
„Hey, can I help you?“, he asked, panic filling his voice.  
The woman flinched, slowly turning her head to look at him directly. „Just let me die“, her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

 

„I can’t do that…“ he said. „I’m Tyler. And who are you?“   
„I don’t have a name anymore. _They_ took everything away from me.“ More tears running down her already wet face.   
Tyler walked up to her, wrapping his arms around the sobbing, weak body. Her skin was cold, nearly colourless.

  
„What have you done, little angel?“ Tyler felt how the life was about to leave her body.   
„Stay with me, please…“ It was a weak mumble, her eyes falling shut.

 

He stayed with her. Til her last breath. Tyler called the ambulance but she was gone. He knew he should have called them sooner but he couldn’t. She must have been through so much in her life.

  
Sometimes is letting go all you can do.

  
He did.

 

  
_An angel, free in heaven was worth so much more than an unnamed human, suffering on earth_.


End file.
